Who woulda thunk it?
by CWprodigy
Summary: All she wanted to do was make sure she was okay. But no, that would be way too simple. Rate and review! Mild Femslash so you are warned.
1. Who woulda thunk it?

**Who would have thunk it?**

**A/N: One of my friend's crazy ideas that they wanted to see me write so here it is. I have never done a story like this so constructive criticism would be nice. Please rate and review. **

Cristina Yang is happy that people consider her a robot. Why? Because she likes being unpredictable, indefinable. Random acts of kindness from her throw people off balance and that's exactly why she does it. But this is different; she's not doing this to throw people off. She'd doing this because she feels concerned, which isn't an emotion she's used to. Yes, sometimes she _worried_ about Meredith or Jackson or Alex but that's only because those are her friends but she knows she doesn't have to be for very long. She's never actually been genuinely _concerned_ about someone for a long time. At least not until now. Patient losses are always hard. That's something Cristina had to learn since day one. She's been able to separate herself from the feelings and emotions associated with death. Her mentor wasn't that lucky. Cristina knew the eleven year old boy was going to die from the moment you got his scans back. Putting him on the donor list was a last stich effort to save his life. Teddy kept assuring the boy and his mother but it was empty promises and after coating multiple times they got word that a heart was available. The boy was hastily prepped and rolled to the OR only to die moments before heart could arrive. That is how the cardio god in training was in the current position, standing outside an on-call room she saw her mentor enter moments before. She decides not to knock, knowing she wouldn't be able to ignore a direct order if told to go away. Summing up all the badassness she could muster, she entered the room.

"Go away." Teddy orders meekly, covering her face tiredly with her hands. And Cristina almost complies but something stops her. There's something in her voice that makes her subordinate stop. There was utter defeat in her mentor's voice that almost scared her.

"Dr. Altman, are you okay?" Cristina's voice sounds hesitant if not uncomfortable. Teddy looks up, most likely thinking she left and clearly not knowing it was Cristina who disturbed her from a well deserved pity party.

"What do want, Yang?" Her voice is harsh, irritated but Cristina honestly can't blame her for lashing out.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." The resident states calmly. For the first time Teddy makes eye contact, scrutinizing her face looking for sincerity.

"I'm fine" Teddy says after a pause trying to sound as convincing as possible though the tear stains on her cheeks don't help. She's on the bed looking up at her subordinate expecting her to leave. Cristina merely nods in response but makes no move to go. Teddy sighs in exasperation, never finding Cristina as annoying as she did in this moment.

"Is there anything else you need?"

Cristina seems to ponder this for a moment, desperately trying to think of something to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation. Normally when Meredith is upset she rambles on and on but Teddy is different, she remains quiet. Cristina's the one who sighs this time because as intelligent as she is, she can't for the life of her, think of anything to say.

"Wow you really don't know how to console people do you?" Teddy chuckles wiping away any remaining tears, rising suddenly and approaching her until there was only a few feet of empty space separating them. Cristina looks at her, slightly taken aback at the boldness of the statement. The deer in the headlights expression only made Teddy chuckle more before dropping a bombshell.

"The real question is are you ok; I know you like to pretend grief doesn't make its way into your pretty head?"

Cristina stares at her, dumbstruck. _Did she really just say that? _

"I…uh never really…thought about it," Cristina manages to get out awkwardly purposely avoiding eye contact. Teddy smiles, easily picking up on her nervousness and steps closer causing her resident to take an involuntary step back.

"It's okay to feel things sometimes" Teddy states matter-of-factly.

"How do you feel right now?" Cristina shoots back. Teddy sees her pupil's mask of indifference come to the surface. She takes another step and by this time Cristina is backed up into the door. Teddy moves so that her face is mere inches from hers. _What is she doing? Why is she so close to me? She better not want a hug. I never noticed how green her eyes are and she smells amazing. _

"I feel better than I did before you came in." Her voice is low filled with honesty and something else Cristina couldn't place. She leans in slightly and Cristina's eyes widen in confusion and mild shock.

"What are you doing?" Cristina demands though her voice is soft. Teddy simply closes the distance and kisses her. It's tender, not full of complete lust but a soft passion. Teddy's hands move gingerly to the shorter girl's waist and she can feel Cristina's hands move almost timidly around her neck and in her hair. When the kiss ends, Teddy holds her breath, her heart beating out her chest waiting for rejection to end this overall crappy day. _What the hell has gotten in to me? Her lips are so soft and warm and… focus Theodora!_

"I guess I am pretty good with consoling people after all." Cristina snorts; the realization hits her like a truck making her unable to speak for a few moments. Teddy waits patiently knowing they'll both need time to process this.

"Teddy…we just um…you…kissed me." Cristina says looking down.

"Yeah…I did." Teddy replies simply "Look…I shouldn't have done that, it was border line sexual harassment and I was sad and…"

"This is really fucked up, you realize that right?" Cristina cuts her off, looking her in the eye. Teddy merely laughs in response before pager cut her off.

"It's mine." Cristina announces, before Teddy grabs it from her waist.

"Bailey's paging you." Teddy informs her though she makes no move to remove herself from Cristina who merely nods, most likely still in minor shock. Teddy knows this will take get some getting used to if they even decide to have a "this".

"You kinda have to get off of me." Cristina chides though she feels the opposite, followed by a playful shove. Reluctantly Teddy moves away and watches as her subordinate exits the small room. Sighing she locks the door before making her way to the bed and staring absent-mindedly at the ceiling. _What the fuck just happened and more importantly what will happen tomorrow. _

_**A/N: Please rate and review and should I continue? **_


	2. Avoidance, Confusion, and Hope

**Stranger things have happened **

Cristina Yang did NOT do feelings. When it came to arguments about medical procedures that was a no brainer. But when it came to talks about feelings, she would rather avoid the conversation entirely. Maybe that's why she's avoiding Teddy Altman. For some reason fate is hell bent on making her have inappropriate relationships with her teachers. To say she was a robot, she was a wanted robot. All she wanted to do was see if Teddy was okay she didn't want to make-out with her in an on-call room but that's what happened anyway. So now (the next day), she was trying her best to avoid the dirty blonde attending. It was easier the she expected. It was a slow day so she took the opportunity to catch up on paperwork but being the overachiever she was, she finished within an hour. Now she was bored and when she was bored she thought and she didn't want to think, especially about teddy.

"Okay I need something to get my mind off it." Cristina said out loud.

"Get your mind off what?" Jackson questioned strolling up to the nurse's station she was sitting at. "Get your mind off the fact that I'm scrubbing in with Altman and you're not." He teased before she can answer.

"Jackson I don't care if you're scrubbing in and I don't care about Teddy." Cristina snapped at him.

"Woah did you guys get into a fight or something." Jackson questioned turning serious. Cristina could see his protective side come out and she knew she would have to put a stop to it either that or he just didn't feel like standing in an OR listening to Teddy rant about her for hours. She guessed it's the latter.

"No we didn't, I'm just trying to distract myself." She informed vaguely.

"Distract yourself from what?" Meredith questioned joining the duo. Cristina inwardly sighed, she needed to get away from them especially Meredith. She would clearly see something wrong with and pester her about it until she talked and she didn't want to talk.

"Umm…The fact that I don't have any surgeries." She informed her blonde friend.

"Oh yeah that sucks" Meredith sympathized with a nod as she returned a chart to the holder.

"You could always watch in the gallery." Jackson suggested with a smirk.

"Watch you screw up a first year level surgery? I would rather…" Her insult was caught off by a flash of dirty blonde hair turning the corridor. Without a second thought, she fled leaving two very confused residents in her wake. She had no idea where she was headed but decided to simply let her feet subconsciously take her away…

Meanwhile, Teddy sighed as she watched Cristina practically race down the corridor leaving a confused looking Grey and Avery behind. She tried desperately to focus on what Arizona was saying but she simply had too much on her mind.

"Theodora Altman are you even listening?" Arizona questioned her friend feigning hurt. Teddy inwardly cringed at the use of her full name.

"What…Oh sorry Ari I just have a lot on my mind." She apologized as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Arizona chirped, voice laced with concern. Teddy sighed, she didn't like worrying her friend and the need to tell someone was slowly making her insane.

"Okay I just wanna start by saying that this is not a big deal. I know it may sound…big but it's not." Teddy started as they got in the lunch line.

"Geez you're starting to freak me out." Arizona joked. Her smile wavered slightly when Teddy didn't even crack a smile.

Teddy couldn't help but fidget as they sat at a small secluded table outside, soaking up the rare Seattle sun. She had no idea how to start.

"Okay just spit it out." Arizona pressed as she shoved a fork full of salad into her mouth.

_Well this is it, no guts no glory. "_I kissed Cristina in an on-call room yesterday and now she's avoiding me." Teddy said in a rush knowing if it came out at a normal pace Arizona would have quickly stopped her mid-sentence. Arizona nearly choked on her salad.

"Umm I'm sorry can you say that again, you did what?" The perky blonde exclaimed loudly causing everyone's attention to shift to them.

"Thanks for the news broadcast." Teddy hissed at the guilty looking peds surgeon who mumbled an apology.

"But seriously Teddy, you can't just say you screwed Cristina in an on-call room and expect me to just brush it off. How did this even happen?"

Teddy couldn't help but blush, something she didn't do often. "Well yesterday I lost my patient and she came to see if I was okay. I know she's a known suck-up but she really cared. I don't know I just couldn't stop and we kissed. We didn't have sex." Teddy explained though the thought of sleeping with Cristina sounded very appealing. _Oh please Teddy, she's not even talking to you. _

"But you want to." Arizona gave her friend a knowing look before turning serious "How did she react?"

"She was fine, her usual cocky sarcastic self. Then she got paged by Bailey and left." She recounted with a shrug before plucking a french-fry in her mouth

"She's avoiding you isn't she?" The blonde questioned before sipping her soda. By the look Teddy gave her she took it as a yes.

"Look Cristina is…sarcastic and mocking and sometimes just plain cocky. I don't know much about her personally and I practically live with her. If I were you I would ask Grey. But I do know she is a good person under all the arrogance and I really think she'll be good for you. But I'm still in shock."

Teddy was touched by her friend's words but before you could thank her for the encouragement a pager went off.

"Oh time to give a tiny human a new lease on life" Arizona moved from the table, her half eaten lunch now forgotten and also leaving her friend with a new mission.

_If I were Grey where would I be?_

**A/N: Okay not my best chapter but it's a start. Please rate and review. **


	3. Sooner or Later

**Sooner or Later**

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me all this time to update! I had some real trouble with this chapter, I had to rewrite it a whole bunch of times so I hope you are appreciative. Please rate and review.**

Teddy scoured the halls looking for one Meredith Grey or anyone who knew where she might be. After asking several nurses, a few residents, and even Derek, she found her in the general surgery wing filling out charts behind a nurses' station. She looked at the resident uncertainly, happy that she wasn't aware of her presence. Finally she approached Meredith who gave her a questioning look.

"Can I help you with something Dr. Altman?" Meredith asked professionally.

"Dr. Grey can I speak to you for a second?" Teddy asked mimicking the professional tone before walking toward an empty conference room, knowing the conversation was not going to stay professional for long. Meredith looked perplexed at the retreating figure before hastily getting up and following her. She quietly closed the door to the conference room behind and turned to the now nervous looking attending.

"Dr. Altman are you alright?"

"Do you know where Cristina is?" Teddy asked ignoring the resident's question. Meredith seemed to consider Teddy for a moment before speaking.

"Actually she kinda disappeared this morning. One minute we were talking with Avery then the next she was gone. I guess she remembered something she had to do." Meredith recounted still sounding confused about Cristina's sudden absence.

"Do you have any idea where she may be if she didn't want to be found?" Teddy questioned sounding slightly desperate. Meredith looked at her superior strangely, knowing there was some part of this situation she was unaware of.

"Okay what's going on?" Meredith demanded "Why is Cristina hiding? Is she okay?" Meredith questioned staring Teddy down.

"Cristina didn't tell you?" Teddy blurted incredulously. _Nice job Teddy so much for denying anything_.

"Tell me what?" The resident asked in equal parts exasperation and concern. Teddy just stood there, debating whether or not to tell her. It was technically half her story to tell but there must have been a reason Cristina didn't already tell her. Right?

"Meredith" Teddy sighed running her fingers through her dirty blonde locks. "Cristina and I...we umm. I kissed her and now she's avoiding me." Teddy groaned and immediately regretted it. The look of confusion and disbelief on Meredith's face would have been comical to the blonde attending if she wasn't totally freaking out at the moment.

"Meredith, I shouldn't have told you. It wasn't my story to tell…" Teddy trailed off. The resident simply looked at her blankly for what seemed like an eternity.

"Cristina needs to cut, it's who she is; so to say she survived this long without blood means she really doesn't want to talk to you." Meredith explained.

"You're really helping Grey." Teddy can't help but say sarcastically.

"Sorry it's just that me and her, we're wired differently. Cristina doesn't do emotions; she doesn't like talking about them so getting her to open up is going to be really difficult. She deals with things behind this wall of indifference because she hates people seeing her vulnerable." Meredith tried to explain. Teddy merely nodded absorbing the information.

"If I were you…I would check the skills lab."

"Why the skills lab?" Teddy questioned hoping the answer wasn't obvious and she wasn't a complete moron for looking in all the wrong places.

"Well she's too smart to go to the pit or derm for that matter, the skills lab because fake blood is better than no blood." Meredith shrugged as her pager went off. She gave Teddy an encouraging smile before opening the door.

"Oh and when you see Cristina, ask her to page me. We have _alot _to talk about." And with that, Meredith exited. Teddy shook her head in amusement and exited as well.

Sutures weren't fun but they were easy, slightly tedious yes, but still easy and time consuming if you want them to be perfect. Cristina wanted them to be perfect because perfection took time and nearly all her brain cells so if she was focused on sutures she wasn't focused on a certain dirty blonde attending. That worked for the first 20 minutes but her thoughts cycled back to Teddy. Hundreds of thoughts raced through her head while her hands unconsciously continued with her sutures.

"Cristina" Teddy said trying to get her resident's attention. Cristina's head shot up at the familiar voice but then looked down again hoping Teddy would get the hint and leave. She wasn't ready to talk at this point or be this close to her for that matter.

"Cristina we need to talk" Teddy pressed gently standing so that only the steel metal table separated them.

"I don't want to talk unless it's something work related. So do you have a chest for me to crack? Otherwise you can leave." Cristina replied not looking up, not wanting to get caught in a sea of green.

"Cristina" Teddy tried again.

"Why did you kiss me? Life would have been a lot easier if you hadn't." Cristina snapped finally meeting Teddy's eyes. It was Teddy's turn to look away this time.

"Honestly I don't know why" Teddy began "It just felt right"

"Teddy you were grieving and I was there. I know it and you need to realize that you know it too." Cristina said with the smallest hint of frustration in her tone.

"I would never toy with your emotions like that" Teddy insisted. "It felt nice. It felt good. It felt right."

"It felt right?" Cristina repeated in disbelief "This" Cristina gestured between them still holding the needle and thread in her hands. "This isn't right. Owen is your best friend and he and I are trying to be friends. Do you know how hurt he would be? How betrayed he would feel? He would hate us, both of us."

This made Teddy pause. In all honesty the only thing that had been consuming her thoughts were Cristina and where she might be. She hadn't considered Owen and his feelings about all this. The more she thought about it the more she realized Cristina was right. How would anyone feel if their best friend kissed their ex-girlfriend who they quite possibly still loved? Suddenly this was a lot more complicated than it was mere minutes ago. Teddy was wrapped in her thoughts as Cristina rambled on none the wiser. Then she stopped, Cristina's ramblings knocking her from her reverie. The more she looked at the babbling resident, the more she realized how adorable she was when flustered. It was a stupid, unimportant thought amongst the far more pressing things that should be occupying her brain at this point. Why is it when everything feels complicated, Teddy's thoughts immediately go to Cristina and she automatically feels at peace? Did this always happen? Or was it just a recent development?

"I'm sorry but you're just adorable when you rant like that." Teddy said suddenly. Cristina looked at her strangely almost in irritation and maybe even exasperation.

"You can't just say things like that!" Cristina exclaimed. It was definitely frustration this time. "You can't say these things to me when I've been yelling at you for the past five minutes about how wrong this is."

"Why not?" Teddy challenged playing dumb. She knew she should be serious right now, but she couldn't help but toy with the resident. She walked closer just like she did in the On-Call room getting into her personal space.

"Why not? Well if you would actually listen when I talk or use basic common sense..." Cristina stopped when Teddy walked casually beside her and forced her hands to let go of the surgical instruments. She then turned the raven haired girl around so that they were facing each other.

"Cristina believe me, I know how fucked up this is. And I understand that it won't be easy but I feel something when I think about you or talk to you or touch you. I'm not gonna lie, Owen will probably hate us and everyone will talk. So if you don't want this just say so. If you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel the same way then i won't press this anymore. Just don't tell me now. I want you to think about it, really think about it." The honesty and seriousness in Teddy's voice took Cristina's breath away. She needed to let Teddy know she was taking this seriously too.

Teddy was more than a little surprised when Cristina hugged her but she was more than happy to return the gesture. They pulled apart if only at arm's length and Teddy silently asked permission to which Cristina gave the smallest of nods. The kiss was soft, gentle. For a moment they were away from the hospital and blood and death. The blare of both pagers interrupted the moment. Teddy groaned hating the stupid pager while Cristina was excited. It had been almost an entire day since she had cracked a chest and it felt like she was going into withdrawal.

Seeing the barely contained excitement, Teddy rolled her eyes in amusement. Reluctantly breaking apart the duo made their way to the pit.

**A/N: Okay this chapter took forever and I'm still not 100% happy with it. I'm thinking about rewriting it so please rate and review. Oh and how old do you think I am? My friend Clara who is just weird like that wanted to know. **


	4. Chaos, Calm, and Communication

**Chaos and Clutter **

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update but I've been so busy between school and exams and other stuff. Anyway, please rate and review. **

The pit was its usual form of organized chaos when Teddy and Cristina got there. Patients were being wheeled in on gurneys, nurses were bringing in blood, and Attendings were yelling out orders for residents and interns alike to quickly carry out. Owen spotted them around the flurry of action and quickly yelled out orders.

"Altman, Yang you're needed in trauma room 3." He didn't wait for a response as he quickly disappeared behind a curtain. The duo merely jogged to the quickly to trauma 3. A patient was lying in a gurney bloody and unconscious. The boy looked about 13 with black hair and Goth like clothes.

"The patient's name is Mikey Walker, age 14." A random nurse informed the duo before getting a page and leaving.

"What the hell happened to him?" Cristina asked as he took his heartbeat with her stethoscope.

"A fieldtrip to the Zoo happened to him." A trauma nurse explained. "Apparently the school bus driver had a case of road rage and six cars including the bus collided."

"Okay I'm gonna need a portable chest X-ray stat." Teddy ordered.

"Right away doctor." The nurse said quickly and exited. A pained moan came from the gurney.

"Mikey? Mikey, can you hear me?" Teddy asked as the boy slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple times before getting his bearings.

"Where the hell am I?" The boy asked groggily trying to push Teddy away and get off the gurney.

"No you need to stay on the gurney." Teddy said as she gently pushed him back down. "Are you in pain?"

"Well, I was in a car accident but besides that I'm just great." Mikey said sarcastically with an eye roll. In the background Cristina tried not to laugh and Teddy tried not to gawk at how much the boy was like her resident.

"You remember what happened." Cristina stated nonchalantly. "That's a good sign." She moved to check the boy's pupils with a small flashlight. Just then a nurse burst in with a portable X-ray and handed it over to Teddy who began taking scans before

"So what's your name?" Mikey asked directing his attention to the Asian women in front of him.

"What you can't read?" Said women asked.

"Calling people by their last name never really worked for me." Mikey smirked.

"Cristina." Cristina said simply.

"Cristina." Mikey repeated testing the name on his tongue. "So Cristina what's up with dirty blonde Barbie over there?"

Cristina laughed out loud before seeing Teddy ushered her over.

"Having fun?" Teddy deadpanned. Secretly she loved hearing Cristina laugh. It was a sound Teddy was determined to hear again.

"What? I like him." Cristina shrugged with a smirk. "But I like that even more." She indicated to Mikey's chest X-ray. Mikey had a broken rib which penetrated his heart. "How is he still alive?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"The rib is plugging the hole so the heart can still pump blood but he needs surgery now. Page Torres and tell her to meet us in…" Her statement was cut off by the wail of a monitor's frantic beating.

"Push two of epi and one of morphine stat!" Teddy ordered as Cristina moved quickly to carry out her orders. Things seemed to happen in a blur after that. The crash team can in shocking the boy's unconscious small frame repeatedly before his heart began beating on its own.

"Page Torres and tell her to meet us in OR 2 now." Teddy barked at a nearby nurse before disappearing into an elevator with Mikey and Cristina in tow. The OR was already prepped as they draped and sedated him. Teddy passed the ten blade to Cristina who took it steadily. Taking a deep breath, Cristina made the first incision…

"You did great in there." Teddy praised as she and Cristina scrubbed out from another successful surgery. The surgery was pretty dicey but Cristina knew what she was doing and the kid was saved.

Cristina snorted. "I kicked that surgery's ass." She boasted as she continued to scrub her hands. Teddy chuckled.

"Yeah you did." The attending agreed as she too scrubbed her hands. "We should go somewhere and celebrate." Teddy suggested nervously.

"Hey yang I heard you made that surgery your bitch." Karev said loudly, bursting through scrub room door oblivious to the moment he was interrupting.

"Of course I did, but what's it to you evil spawn?" Cristina asked curiously.

"We're going to Joe's to celebrate our surgeries, you coming?" He asked. Cristina seemed to consider his offer. As much fun as getting drunk and dancing with her friends sounded, she knew Teddy wanted to spend time with her but part of her was nervous.

"As much fun as watching you get drunk and fail epically with a random skank sounds…I need to stay here and observe my patient. Rain check?" She asked with the usual sarcasm in her voice.

"Whatever Yang just remember Meredith will probably be drunk in a couple hours, Shepard is in surgery, and she will NOT be puking in my backseat." Alex said snarkily with his signature arrogant smirk before exiting.

Cristina laughed lightly at his remark as she dried her hands with a sterile blue towel. She then turned to Teddy who was drying her hands and wearing a bemused expression at the conversation she just heard.

"I'm hungry, you coming or what?" Cristina asked already moving for the door.

"Pizza at my place?" Teddy asked as she beat Cristina to the door and opened it for her.

"Sure why not? Just give me a second to change and I'll meet you out front." Cristina said before walking in the direction of the residents' locker room.

Teddy simply watched her walk away, noticing the way her hips swayed slightly as she walked. She kept staring blatantly until the object of her affections disappeared around a corridor.

"Hey Earth to Teddy! What's up with you?" Arizona asked seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"I think I have a date." The dirty blonde attending said slowly almost as if she didn't believe it. Arizona was in the process of freaking out, drawing the attention of everyone around them. A small smile crept on her face. She had a date with Cristina Yang. This should be interesting.

**A/N: Okay this is definitely my favorite chapter. The character Mikey is based off my friend Mike. I hope you enjoyed it and please rate and review. **


	5. Kinda a date

**Kind of a Date **

**A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been SO busy first with school then I had to travel to California for a week but now I'm back in New Orleans. This chapter will have implied sex but no written smut. If you want smut check out my other story "How charting got them in trouble." Please rate and review!**

It took Teddy a total of five seconds to realize that the object of her affections would be waiting for her in the entrance of the hospital in a couple of minutes. She had a good two second freak-out before pulling herself together and practically running to the attendings locker room to change. Thankfully it was empty and Teddy found herself quickly changing into her street clothes.

"Why did I ask her to go to my place?" Teddy said aloud. "Well obviously I couldn't take her to Joe's. But is this a date? No it's just her and me at my house with a bed."

She didn't have time to ponder, realizing Cristina must be finished getting dressed and was probably waiting for her. Putting her hair in the neatest pony tail she could manage, the attending moved to meet Cristina.

Cristina was sitting on a bench. Her hair was down and flowing softly with the breeze. She smiled when Teddy approached.

"Ready to go?" Teddy asked, discreetly looking around for any onlookers. Cristina merely nodded and rose.

"I don't know where you live." Cristina admitted as they began walking to the parking lot side by side, hands brushing against each other's occasionally.

"Well I could drive you and drop you off at home later. You still live with Callie across the street right?" Teddy asked carefully, not sure how far she could push Cristina just yet. The woman in question seemed to weigh her options before agreeing.

"Okay." They arrived in front of Teddy's white jeep. Owen drove a jeep too. _Does that mean I have a type? Army, sexy, badass, killer surgeon?_ _Yeah because you see that every day. _At Cristina's snort, Teddy shot her a questioning look.

"The jeep" Cristina shrugged. "It suits you." Teddy simply smiled in response.

"So this is basically it." Teddy said she led Cristina into her apartment. The living room had a comfortable looking couch, a coffee table, a flat screen TV. Her kitchen had stainless steel appliances and an island with two metallic bar stools. Her bedroom had a nice king size bed with a comfy green comforter. The bathroom had a huge shower. Overall the apartment was impeccably neat.

"It must be an army thing." Cristina mused aloud as she collapsed on Teddy's couch.

"Actually I've always been neat." Teddy said as she moved to the fridge taking out a bottle wine.

"Is red okay?" Teddy asked though she already took the bottle out of the fridge.

"Yeah red's great." Cristina said. She moved to Teddy and took a glass. She sipped slowly and Teddy watched as the glass made it to her soft lips. She couldn't tear her eyes from Cristina's neck as she swallowed. She was overcome by the sense of something in her stomach. Attraction? Lust? Love?

"What?" The raven haired resident asked, noticing Teddy watching her closely.

"It's just that you're so…" Teddy searched for the right word. "So…eccentric. At this Cristina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"I mean you're different from everyone else I know. You don't follow paths people may expect you to. You know what you want and you won't let anyone get in the way of your goals. You're just amazing."

"Actually I wasn't always like this." Cristina confesses "I was raised to do everything my mom told me to do even if it wasn't what I wanted. It took me awhile but I finally just told her no."

"Did your dad back you up?" Teddy asked. Cristina was silent for a second but when she talked her voice seemed far away.

"My dad died when I was nine. My parents were already divorced by the time I was two so my step-dad Saul was already in the picture. I lived with my dad and only saw them on the holidays." Cristina let out a humorless laugh. "It was the best thing for both parties involved.

"So answer me this" Cristina challenged. "How does being gay in the army work exactly?"

"Well ya know, the whole don't ask don't tell thing." Teddy started signaling for Cristina to follow her to the couch. "Some people you could just tell but I was pretty good at keeping it under wraps, besides there weren't any pretty girls in my unit anyway."

Cristina laughed lightly at the last statement and Teddy smiled. She had gotten her to laugh. Teddy loved her laugh; it was free and full of happiness with the smallest hint of vulnerability.

The two of them continued to pepper each other with questions, trading happy memories and sad stories. They weren't really hungry but they ordered pizza anyway. Teddy decided to broach the topic of Owen.

"So how was Owen when he started working for Seattle Grace?"

Cristina dropped her pizza on her plate. _How was he? Bitchy, mean, hot and cold? Irritating and frustrating? Sweet and Funny? Damaged? _

"He was…" Cristina searched for the right word. "Confusing. Different from when I first met him."

"I thought you met him at the hospital." Teddy said.

"I did but it was before he started working there. He was in a car accident and traked some guy with a ballpoint pen in the field. I was ordered to stitch up his leg which he ended up doing by himself. I was hurt later on and he stitched me up and just left but not before randomly kissing me. About a month later he came back and started working at the hospital." Cristina relayed thinking back to the past.

"But he was damaged." The words tumbled out before she could stop them and after that she just decided to roll with it. "He wasn't sleeping and when he did, he would have these terrible nightmares."

"But you were there for him." It wasn't a question because Teddy didn't have to ask. Cristina didn't get attached to that many people but when she did she was loyal to them. She was one of those people who would always stay loyal to her friends and Alex and Meredith, hell even Avery, Kepner, and Lexie knew if they came to Cristina with a serious problem she would help them figure it out.

"I was." Cristina nodded. "But if you were here I'm sure you would've been too."

"What makes you so sure?" Teddy teased. "I could've been a super bitch before you met me. Even though I still don't think you liked me in the beginning."

Cristina snorted. "Yeah I really didn't like you. I called you Desert storm Barbie the first couple of weeks." They both laughed.

"But seriously I knew you were a good person from the beginning. You actually tried to teach and you were strict when you needed to be." Cristina shrugged looking slightly sheepish. "I liked you."

Teddy had the overwhelming urge to kiss her. It was something she couldn't explain. Cristina was a mysterious, fiery creature that she was immediately attracted to but she knew it was wrong. She was Owen's girlfriend, and then she was Owen's ex-girlfriend. Unattainable no matter how you looked at it. But now everything was different, it was new and healthy and Teddy loved it.

"Hey Earth to Teddy." Cristina said waving a hand in front of the attending's face. Teddy simply stared. Cristina's lips were soft and full. The shirt she wore gave Teddy perfect view of her neck and for some reason teddy wanted there to be a big purple hickey where her neck and shoulder met. In that moment, Teddy knew what she wanted. She wanted Cristina-naked-and in her bed. She wanted her begging and moaning, to be unable to say nothing at all, just whimpers. With no grace at all, Teddy lunged at her effectively pinning the resident to the sofa and straddling her.

Cristina looked up at her in surprise but didn't protest. Teddy captured her lips in a heated exchange and her tongue darted into Cristina's mouth asking-no demanding-for entrance. Cristina complied opening her mouth and allowed her tongue to dance with Teddy's. The kiss broke with both of them gasping for breath and Teddy begins working on the hickey she had imagined early. Cristina moaned and ran her fingers through Teddy's hair. She could feel herself becoming overwhelmed by all that was Teddy. She could feel her teeth on her neck and smell her lavender shampoo.

"If you give me a hickey and Avery comments on it, I'm blaming you."

Teddy chuckled against her skin before dismounting and pulling Cristina up with her. They continued to kiss as Teddy pushed her backwards leading her to her bedroom. Cristina's lips were as soft as Teddy had imagined and she gave a small whine of protests when air became an issue. She pulled Cristina's shirt off, eyes darkening with lust. Cristina felt a shiver run down her spine at the truly predatory gleam in Teddy's eyes.

The door closes behind the two soon to be lovers as they settled in for a very fun evening.

**A/N: Sorry but I don't write smut…okay that's a lie I did write "how charting got them in trouble" but I didn't think it was necessary for the chapter. If you want, I'll write it in later chapters. I know it's been a while but please rate and review. **


	6. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath **

**A/N: Okay here's the deal: I have several possible scenarios for the next chapter but I chose this one. If you don't like it I will happily update the other scenario. I know it's been long times but please rate and review. **

Teddy awoke to the smell of something wonderful. She turned over with a contented sigh which soon morphed into a frown when she saw the other side of her bed empty. The spot was still warm and the pillow smelled of Cristina so she couldn't have been gone long. Teddy scurried out of bed and into the kitchen and immediately stopped at the sight.

Cristina Yang was mixing pancake batter in a large bowl with a whisk in Teddy's kitchen. A small green iPod station was perched on the counter with a small gray iPod on the docking station. "Love Game" By Lady Gaga was blaring through the speakers.

"Oh my God this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think too much just bust that stick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." Cristina sang in a surprisingly great voice. She danced rhythmically to the upbeat music wearing nothing but Teddy's army shirt she must have took from the drawer.

Teddy laughed at how truly adorable Cristina was and slowly approached her. The music blared loudly making it impossible for Cristina to hear her. The young resident goes through teddy's cabinets most likely looking for a skillet as the first verse came on.

"I wanna kiss you but if I do then I might miss you babe. It's complicated and stupid, got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid. Guess he wants to play, wants to play, a love game." By this time Teddy was behind her. Teddy grabbed Cristina's hips and the resident in turn let out a small squeak of surprise.

"I thought you couldn't cook." Teddy whispered in Cristina's ear and despite the loud music Cristina hears her clearly. They continued to gyrate their joined hips almost sensually to the music and Teddy can't help but think of the night before.

"Despite what Callie says I _can_ make things that come out of boxes and cans." Cristina said nodding to the box of pancake mix on the counter.

"Fair enough." Teddy concedes. "But if you were hungry you could've woken me."

"Well now that you're awake I have no idea what I'm doing." Cristina admits as she pulls Teddy over to the mixing bowl. It's apparent that there isn't enough flour.

"You need more mix." Teddy says as the ending chorus of Love Game fades and Cristina turns off the docking station.

"There isn't any more." Cristina informs. "I thought I could just supplement water."

"Well I'm sure we can use flour instead." Teddy is reluctant to let go of their intimate embrace and has to force herself away from Cristina's warm body but managed. She grabbed the small bag of counter from the cabinet and sat it down on the counter

Teddy showed her how to pour it and somehow the two managed to get into a full blown flour fight. By the time they were done every surface was covered in flour dust and Cristina's hair looked more silver than black and Teddy was covered in the powdery substance.

"Come on." Teddy said grabbing Cristina's hand with such familiarity that she wouldn't have had a mere two weeks ago. "We both need a shower."

Thirty minutes later Cristina and Teddy were drying off. Teddy smiled unable to get the image of a panting, moaning, soapy Cristina out of her head. She sighed knowing she would have to drop Cristina off soon and she wasn't looking forward to that at all.

"I don't have to go ya know." Cristina said matter-of-factly. Teddy looks up at her.

"I didn't know reading minds was on your list if special skills." Teddy remarked with a smile. She noticed she had been smiling a lot lately. "Besides if you go back to the hospital with the same clothes, there'll be questions."

Cristina nodded as if she hadn't considered that. They move to Teddy's bedroom and Cristina puts on her clothes from the night before. The messy kitchen is already forgotten as the two doctors exit Teddy's apartment.

X

"Hey where were you last night?" The question came from Callie as her roommate reentered her apartment. The Latina was reclining in a bar stool next to Arizona.

"Meredith's." It was an automatic answer that wouldn't hold up to much scrutiny but it was all the Asian women could come up with.

"Liar. Meredith called us last night asking where you were and why you weren't at Joe's." Callie says smugly and Arizona is looking at Cristina like she knows something that Cristina may not want her to know.

"Since when did you become my keeper?" Cristina asks in annoyance. Callie holds up her hands in mock surrender because being on Cristina's bad side was never a good thing.

"Hey shouldn't you be in the hospital right now?" Arizona joins the conversation. Cristina glanced at the clock a curse before hurrying to her room.

"Okay spill." Callie said the minute Cristina's bedroom door slammed. "You know something."

"I don't know what you're talking about Calliope." Arizona said innocently before sipping her orange juice.

"Come on Zona" Callie pleaded fixing Arizona with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry my lips are sealed."

X

"So where were you last night? Cuz you weren't at Joe's or the hospital or your apartment." Meredith questioned sounding almost nonchalant. Her friend rolled her eyes as she finished changing into her scrubs.

Cristina groaned. "Seriously Meredith? It'd bad enough Callie wants to play big sister and Robbins keeps looking at me funny and you're looking at me funny too."

Meredith continued to stare.

"Seriously Meredith what are you staring at?" Cristina was beginning to get irritated.

"_She _gave you a hickey." Meredith said in an excited whisper. Cristina rolled her eyes at how high school her friend sounded.

"Wait how do you know about her?" Cristina questioned looking around the locker room which was thankfully empty.

"Well it wasn't because my person told me." Meredith said fixing her with a look that almost made her feel guilty…almost. "Teddy was freaking out when she couldn't find you the other day and I wouldn't help until she told me everything."

Cristina moves to say something but a pager cut her off. It was hers. She gives Meredith a look that says they'll talk about this later before quickly exiting the locker room.

X

Teddy sighed tiredly. She was exhausted. The Pit had been chaotic for hours due to the heavy rain and sleet there had been multiple accidents. While most of the patients went to Bailey, Shepard, or Callie there were still an abundance of patients left it Teddy and Cristina's care. Both women had been in separate ORs for over 18 hours. Now all Teddy wanted was sleep.

The On-call room was dim with the only light coming from a small lamp but Teddy could make out Cristina's silhouette on the small bed.

"My patient died." Cristina's voice is quiet, almost emotionless.

Teddy didn't know what to say.

"He was twelve."

Wordlessly Teddy moves to the small bed and Cristina moved over tentatively. Teddy wrapped her arms around Cristina protectively and the distraught resident snuggled into her lover. She didn't cry and Teddy didn't expect her too. She stroked Cristina's hair as the two dozed off.

Teddy didn't know how long she and Cristina had slept before the door to the On-call room opened suddenly. The intruder froze and the sudden fluorescent light blinded teddy for a moment. Her vision cleared and she stopped breathing.

In the doorway stood Owen hunt. He was gripping the handle so tightly that his knuckles were white. His eyes darkened and his face was unreadable. He tried to speak but no words came out. It seemed like he stood there for an eternity. Teddy watched as her best friend turned curtly on his heel, slamming the door behind him.

**A/N: You've been waiting for Owen's reaction so here it is. Please rate and review! I will update soon I promise. **


	7. Well what now?

**Well What Now? **

**A/N: I've been trying to update quicker since I've been leaving my readers with cliff-hangers especially with the last chapter. You know the drill, rate and review. **

Teddy stayed frozen as she watched her best friend walk angrily from the on-call room. She had never seen him so angry, so hurt. Cristina was right, Owen would hate them but Teddy had a feeling he would hate her more. It was an unspoken rule to never date your best friend's ex and she had done just that. What now? Would Owen yell and hate them or just ignore them completely? A small yawn snapped Teddy out of her anxious musings.

She turned to Cristina who looked like a small child unhappily woken from a peaceful slumber. Her hair was mused slightly and she fisted her eyes looking so much like a little kid that Teddy allowed a brief smile to pass over features before remembering the problem at hand.

"What's wrong?" Cristina yawned and stretched. She looked at Teddy in concern.

"Owen knows." Teddy said solemnly. She turned to her lover and could see alarm flash in her chocolate brown eyes. In one fluid movement, Cristina was off the bed and hastily putting on her lab coat and shoes.

"Where are you going?" Teddy asked not making a move to remove her body from the semi-comfortable bed.

"To find him." Cristina said hurriedly, clipping her pager to her scrub pants. Teddy didn't have a response and Cristina didn't need one as she exited the room closing the door behind her.

X

It was harder to find Owen than Cristina thought. She asked nurses, residents and attendings alike but no one had seen the red head. She checked on-call rooms, the ER, the Pit, even the freaking clinic! But no her ex seemed to have vanished from thin air.

"_Think Cristina if you were him where would you be?" _Cristina nearly slapped herself at her own stupidity. She knew exactly where he was.

He was exactly where she thought he would be. Standing over the vent, clinching his fist, the steam billowing his lab coat, stood Owen Hunt. For a minute she just watched him. He seemed anxious, angry, hurt. He kept running a hand through his auburn locks and pacing only to stop abruptly and start again.

"Owen?" She hated how small her voice sounded. He turned to her abruptly, his jaw is rigid but his eyes hold barely concealed pain.

"Leave." His voice is harsh but she expected as much. She approaches him and he takes a step back. She pauses, assessing the situation.

"I'm sorry." Cristina said and she sounds as genuine and guilty as she feels.

"Sorry for what exactly?" Owen bites back. "Sorry for breaking my heart? Or screwing my best friend? Or not even telling me first?" His voice is laced with venom and it makes Cristina wince.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you still did."

"I'm sorry."

"All I wanna know is why?" The anger had long depleted leaving nothing bit a raw sadness behind. His eyes are red as if he's holding back tears. A ting of guilt passes through Cristina's heart and she swallows back her own tears.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Cristina started. "I know how bad it looks but I really didn't mean for it to happen. Please understand she makes me happy and I make her happy too. I know you must be hurting right now and I hate myself for causing you any pain and I know she hates herself right now."

There was no change in his demeanor. He didn't even look at her.

"Come on Owen." Cristina exclaimed. "You and Teddy have been best friends for years. Are you really gonna throw that all away over this?"

He still didn't look at her. Cristina sighs, feeling deflated. She chooses her next words carefully.

"Teddy and I love you. Are you really gonna throw that away because we love each other?" She left without another word.

X

When Cristina went back to the on-call room Teddy was pacing.

"What happened? Did you find him? Is he…mad, angry, or hurt?" The questions came in quick succession giving Cristina no time to answer.

"Woah Teddy slow down." Cristina ordered and the attending only nodded and collapsed on the bed. The raven haired resident followed suit.

"He was angry and hurt." Cristina let out a slow breath.

"It was like he didn't even know who I was. Like we weren't friends…like I was just another person who had hurt him." Her voice is far off as if she's reliving the experience all over again. She shudders at the memory of how angry he sounded.

"Hey Cristina." Teddy shook her shoulder bringing her focus back to the present. Cristina turned to her with sad eyes.

"Teddy…"

"No! I won't let him break us up. I won't." Teddy spoke vehemently.

"Do you know how hurt he is? I told you this would happen. Maybe it's for the best…"

"We knew this would happen. He'll get over it." Teddy tried desperately. She couldn't lose her. She just couldn't.

"He said he still loves me." Her voice is barely a whisper and the confusion in her eyes made Teddy's heart sink.

"So what does that mean?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know what it means!" Cristina snapped. "Maybe it means I'm a terrible person. Maybe it means I'm just a surgery whore who sleeps with my teachers for surgeries like everyone thinks."

"You are not a terrible person and don't you ever call yourself a whore." Teddy voice was calm and deadly serious.

"Maybe it means I need some time." The resident looked everywhere but at the woman in front of her. Teddy nods and without another word exits the room.

Cristina sighs and throws a pillow in frustration. Plopping back on the bed, she waits for sleep she knows won't come. She waits for her pager to go off as a welcome distraction. But most of all she waits for the confusion, sadness, and guilt to pass.


	8. Wanting what you can't have?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but life keeps getting in the way. Thank you for putting up with the sporadic updates and I am truly humbled by all the reviews. Keep reviewing! **

Teddy sighed as she watched her subordinate fill out charts. Cristina was seated at an otherwise abandoned nurse's station dutifully trying to complete her task. Her hair was tied in a messy bun with a few tendrils escaping and framing her face. She looked beautiful.

Teddy sighed realizing how stalker-ish it must have appeared to watch Cristina as intently as she was. It had been two weeks since Cristina said she needed space and Teddy had been trying to give her as much space as possible but it wasn't easy. Besides her overwhelming attraction and lust for the girl, Cristina was on her service. Also the way Owen had been staring at her like a lost puppy didn't help matters much either.

"Hey!" Arizona greeted Teddy in her usual exuberant manner.

Teddy gave a small squeak of surprise and ducked behind a corridor in fear of being spotted.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked, face scrunching in confusion.

"I'm giving her time." Teddy answered gesturing to Cristina's general direction with a wave of a hand.

"Time, why?"

"Because Owen caught us the other day and freaked out and then she freaked out and said she needed time and space so I'm giving her that." Teddy explained.

"That sucks." Arizona sympathized. "But I'm sure it'll all blow over."

Teddy shot her a disbelieving look. "Are you just saying that? Because right now my best friend for years and my girlfriend of a week are both avoiding me like the plague."

"No I'm not just saying that. But you can't just mope around or stalk her until they come to their senses. Go, fight for your girl!" The peds surgeon glided away on her Heelys without another word.

Teddy smiled at her retreating friend and turned around only to run directly into Cristina. The petite resident fell to the floor, the stack of charts falling around her.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Teddy asked as she helped scoop up the charts. Cristina stayed silent, avoiding eye contact.

"Cristina. Please look at me." The cardio attending inwardly cringed at how pleading her voice sounded but it seemed to work. Cristina hesitantly met her gaze. Her eyes held sadness, exhaustion, and maybe even pain.

Teddy wanted to reach out and touch her but didn't think she could stop herself if she did. Jumping Cristina Yang in a hallway would definitely spark some rumors.

"I have to go." Without another word Cristina fled. Teddy could do nothing but watch her go.

The day carried on that way for the rest of the day. Cristina was the master of avoidance and all conversations they had were strictly professional. But worst of all had been Owen's behavior. He was snappy and rude to everyone all day, even making an intern cry. No one knew what they'd done to piss him off, well two people knew.

X

"Well today sucked." Jackson huffed as he joined his friends at their usual lunch table.

"Technically the day is still going on so it sucks." Lexie pointed out before taking a bite of her burger. Jackson glared at her but said nothing, simply opting to stab his salad with his spork.

"Dude you gonna tell us what's eating you or destroy your lunch?" Alex asked sounding more amused than concerned.

"Hunt is being an ass and Altman is being a bitch." Jackson replied still stabbing his food. Meredith looked at Cristina sharply expecting some kind of reaction but Cristina said nothing.

"Hunt has definitely been terrible today." April admitted. "But I haven't seen Altman all day."

"Good for you." Jackson muttered with an eye roll.

"She can't be that bad." Meredith stated casting a sideways glance at her friend. Still nothing.

"Nothing I do is good enough for her." Jackson sighed frustration coloring his voice. "Every time I do something it's like I did it wrong because Cristina didn't do it."

The statement caused everyone to look at Cristina who in turn pretended to be completely focused on her own salad.

"Well that's not surprising." April stated matter-of-factly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cristina asked narrowing her eyes at the exuberant red head.

"It's just…well you know…" April sputtered not wanting to anger Cristina.

"What April is trying to but doesn't have the balls to say is its obvious you're Altman's favorite." Alex drawled before shoving some chips into his mouth.

"What's wrong with that?" Cristina shrugged.

"It doesn't give anyone else a chance." Meredith pointed out.

"You're one to talk." Alex snorted and Meredith simply rolled her eyes.

"If you're not a favorite than you didn't earn it. So Altman's being a bitch, not my fault." Cristina shrugged but she knew that was a lie. It was her fault that Owen and Teddy were being completely insufferable and it was her fault Jackson felt like crap. She was sick of things being her fault. Thankfully the conversation moved on to other things and the camaraderie and laughs soon followed.

X

Cristina moved groggily to the resident locker room. It's not that work was terrible; in fact it was pretty good. She worked with Bailey and even got to do most of a very difficult procedure. But it wasn't a great day. General surgery was fine, but it had nothing on Cardio as far as the Asian resident was concerned. And she was sick of staring at her all day, Teddy, Owen, even Meredith and it was really starting to bother her. All in all, she was happy the day was finished.

The locker room was empty when she arrived, but Cristina expected as much. She didn't mind though, the silence was oddly comforting after such a hectic day. She began changing into her street clothes which consisted of jeans, converse, and a cranberry colored long sleeved shirt. She takes her hair from its previous messy bun and allowed it to cascade down her back. She grabbed her messenger bag and shoved her scrubs inside while simultaneously removing her black leather jacket.

"That's my favorite color on you."

Cristina whipped around at the familiar voice only to come face to face with Own Hunt.

"Owen, what are you doing here?" She asked feeling somewhat nervous.

"Well, I've been trying to talk all day. Cornering you seemed like the only option." He shrugged, before sitting on the bench in front the lockers.

"Okay…let's…let's talk." Cristina agreed nodding more than she should. She always became awkward when talking about feelings, it was what she considered one of her very few flaws. She joined him on the bench making sure they were pretty spread apart. Owen sighed running a hand through his fiery hair.

"I'm sorry." He said finally. "The things I said to you were horrible."

"It's okay. I understand. It was a lot to take in. We should of came and told you instead of you finding out the way you did." Cristina responded.

"You know there was a time when nothing could come between us." He sounded wistful and he wasn't looking at her, clearly remembering that time.

"There was…" Cristina agreed quietly. "But that was a long time ago."

"It was…" He responded. "Look I know what we had couldn't have lasted and it took me a long to get over it. I guess you moving on with my best friend did sting a little."

"Sorry."

"But I also remembered that we promised to be friends if the thing we had didn't work out. I wouldn't be a good friend if I took away your happiness and it's pretty obvious Teddy makes you happy." His voice was sincere and thick with emotion.

Without hesitation Cristina hugged him, hard. She hugged him, grateful for both of them to have some closure and happy that she kept him as a good friend. The red-head gently returned the gesture, his blue eyes now clearer than they had been in days.

After a moment the moment broke and the two friends broke apart. The attending moved to the door but stopped standing in the doorframe.

"Teddy should be home by now." With that he was gone.

Cristina sighed, the weight of the conversation making her feel surprisingly light. She gathered up her stuff and moved to the door hoping she remembered how to get to a certain Cardio God's apartment.

**A/N: Okay I promise the next chapter will be up quicker unless… ya know… life gets in the way again. Please rate and review!**


	9. Awkward Encounters

**A/N: Okay I'm trying to update quicker but in all honestly I have NO idea where I'm going with this story so suggestions would be very much appreciated. I'm serious about the suggestions otherwise this story will have to be put on hiatus until I come up with some more ideas. Anyway please rate and review!**

X

Cristina's mind was whirling as she walked out of Seattle Grace Mercy West. Her talk with Owen had left her hopeful and strangely optimistic. The air was crisp and cool but gray rainclouds blocked the view of an otherwise black and starless sky. Armed with the exact location of Teddy's apartment thanks to Owen, by the time she reached her motorbike in the hospital parking lot a light drizzle had already begun to fall.

The resident was unfazed, after living in Seattle for years she quickly grew accustomed to her fair share of rain. She mounted her bike without hesitation and began her journey.

X

By the time Cristina reached Teddy's apartment she was completely soaked. She entered the apartment building not surprised to receive some strange looks since she was literally dripping on the lobby floor. But her mind was too preoccupied to care. The only part of her body that remained fairly unscathed was her face and hair since she took her helmet off just before entering but it was still a little wet.

The elevator dinged on Teddy's floor and Cristina fearlessly walked to Teddy's door only to stop in front of it. Trepidation and anxiousness kept her glued to that spot. _What if she's angry or upset? _

Cristina licked her lips nervously and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. _Quit being a coward and just knock already! _She goaded herself. Inhaling deeply, the resident knocked exactly three times and waited. What felt like seconds but was only actually a minute, the door swung open revealing Teddy still in her street clothes. She smiled looking confused but not displeased.

_Don't just stand there! Say something!_

"Hi" Cristina said while mentally slapping herself. _Was that really the best you could do? _

"Hi" Teddy repeated smiling wider before frowning. "You're all wet."

Cristina looked down at herself for the first time remembering she was in fact soaked through her clothes.

"Oh sorry it's pouring down outside."

"Well come inside before you catch something." Teddy urged, ushering her inside and locking the door behind her. Without another word, Teddy led Cristina to her bedroom.

"Strip" Teddy commanded. Cristina raised an eyebrow but complied until she was down to her underwear. Choosing to ignore Teddy's heated gaze she moved bravely to Teddy's drawer. She pulled out Teddy's University of Texas sweatshirt and pulled it over her lithe body. Teddy giggled at how the piece of clothing practically devoured her.

"What's so funny?" Cristina asked with a smirk as she plopped down on Teddy's bed. Leaning against the headboard she looked down at the dirty blonde before her.

"How about you knocking on my door completely soaked then stealing my clothes?" Teddy remarked.

Cristina snorted. "I figured the clothes were implied unless you want me to sit here in my underwear."

"I wouldn't mind."

"Of course you wouldn't." Cristina replied with a smirk. "But seriously, I came here to talk to you."

"About….?" Teddy prompted gently, moving to sit next to Cristina.

"Well I talked to Owen today, he cornered me actually and we talked about us." Cristina said with an unforeseen softness. Teddy swallowed silently not knowing the "us" she was referring to.

"He said he wanted me to be happy." She smiled a little. "And you make me happy and I don't do the sappy make-up stuff so can we just leave it at that?"

Teddy smiled back at her before kissing her softly. "Yeah wan can just leave it at that."

Cristina smiled, her lips still tingling from the kiss they shared. Lightning flashed outside and the thunder was boomed just outside the window causing Teddy to jump in surprise.

"I can't believe it. Army Barbie is afraid of rain." Cristina shook her head in amusement. The cardio attending ducked her head sheepishly, a small blush coloring her cheeks.

"Well distract me then. Tell me something." Teddy said resting her head in Cristina's lap.

"Like what?"

"Anything as long as it's about you."

Cristina pursed her lips searching her brain for anything she considered relevant. Some happy memory or a funny story when she was kid would do. More thunder echoed loudly making Teddy tense and Cristina's nimble fingers went to stroke Teddy's hair soothingly as she thought.

"Well…my favorite color is red and I hate orange. I love triple caramel chunk ice cream from Ben and Jerry's and my favorite cupcake is red velvet with cream cheese icing. My favorite movie is Finding Nemo because the dad would do anything for his kid…just like mine did." Cristina rattles off still stroking her lover's head.

"What were you like when you were a kid?" Teddy asked finding Cristina's voice to be incredibly soothing and easily blocked out the rain. The resident made eye contact with Teddy before looking far off at nothing in particular.

"I was…" She trailed off looking for the right word. No one had ever bluntly asked her to be so open and honest about her personal self before and it made her feel somewhat exposed.

"I was rebellious. I wanted to be the best and I always won. I played tennis and soccer but my real talent was debate. I was a straight A student though you would never know by just looking at me."

"Why not?" Teddy asked. To her it sounded just like the Cristina she expected, hardworking, straight A's, and the best. Cristina smiled at Teddy's question.

"I wasn't Goth or anything, I just wore all black to piss my mom off. I was sarcastic and cocky but all the teachers loved me, wore leather jackets, drove a motorcycle, played in a band-"

"You played in a band?" Teddy cut her off. She definitely didn't see that one coming. It was Cristina's turn to look sheepish this time and Teddy realized this was the first time she made Cristina blush.

"Yeah it was called Defiance Til Death." Cristina mumbled, still sounding pretty embarrassed.

"What instrument did you play?" Cristina raised an eyebrow at the question and it was clear that she would soon have the upper hand again. _Well it was nice while it lasted._

"Enough about me. What about you? What was a young Theodora Altman like?" Cristina asked challengingly and Teddy finds that her full name sounded beautiful coming from her resident's lips.

"Well…"

X

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys but I had huge writer's block. I think I know where the next chapter is headed but ideas about further chapters would be most appreciative. Please rate and review!**


	10. Ride to Remeber

**A/N: I know it has truly been forever since I last updated and I apologize but school has started and I'm trying to get my schedule together. But as a special treat you get to decide the next chapter. (See bottom Author's Note.) Anyway please review!**

X

_Previously: "Enough about me. What about you? What was a young Theodora Altman like? _

"_Well…"_

X

"Well…" Teddy began but the stopped herself. The blonde nibbled her lower lip not meeting her Cristina's gaze before closing her eyes. She could see herself so plainly, a tall fourteen year old girl.

_Flashback _

"_Care to explain?" Navy Commander Andrew Altman asked impatiently. _

_Teddy stood frozen in front of her angry father unable to move, unable to breath. _

"_Damn it Theodora! Answer me!" Her father yelled eyes ablaze with anger. _

"_I…I was…" Tears sprang to the teen's eyes as she tried to stutter out an acceptable explanation to the irate man. This only seemed to annoy her father more. _

"_Go to your room you good for nothing bitch until I'm drunk enough to deal with you." He roared in disgust, roughly shoving her in the direction of the stares snorting in disdain as she nearly tripped. _

_Once in the comfort of her room, the girl collapsed into a sobbing heap. Her father would make due on his threat of "dealing with her." And later in her bed bloodied and bruised after her father collapsed in a drunken stupor in the next room, she would pray to a God she no longer believed in asking for her father's death or for her own demise._

_End of Flashback_

Teddy hesitantly opened her eyes once she had finished telling the story. Cristina's hand was over her mouth and her eyes were wide with surprise and sympathy but thankfully no pity.

"I'm so sorry." It was said in a shocked whisper.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." Teddy said dismissively. "Besides, he stopped once he married my step-mom." It was her past and though she hated that it happened she had come to terms with it.

"It's not okay. No one deserves for that to happen to them, especially not you." Cristina shook her head in disbelief but thankfully the shock had worn off.

"It was a long time ago." Teddy repeated as if that would convince Cristina to just drop it. She didn't like being the center of attention when talking about something so personal. It made her too exposed.

"But it's…"

"Can we just drop it?!" The blonde exclaimed with a sudden wave of irritation, removing herself from her lover and crossing her arms over her chest.

A pause followed the unforeseen outburst with each sizing up the other.

"I'm sorry." Cristina said in a small voice, sounding almost timid. Teddy sighed.

"I missed you." It was said quietly, almost as if Teddy was musing aloud.

Cristina smiled shyly and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "It's late."

"You'll stay?"

"Well I can't exactly go outside with nothing on but your sweatshirt now cans I?" The resident said grinning snarkily. She didn't wait for an answer and climbed under the covers.

Teddy happily followed suit.

X

"So you've never ridden a motorcycle?" Cristina asked in disbelief the next morning. Teddy was driving Cristina back to her apartment for more clothes. The resident didn't feel like changing so she was currently in the passenger's seat in nothing but Teddy's sweatshirt with her toned legs on display.

Needless to say, it was pretty distracting for the blonde.

Truthfully, Teddy was happy things were as comfortable as they were. The heavy discussion on Teddy's past the night before had been painful and Teddy feared Cristina would be put-off by her emotional baggage. The resident seemed to do the exact opposite, becoming more relaxed and out-going after their talk.

"Hey you're the one who can't drive." Teddy shot back, turning back to the road with a triumphant smile. Cristina pouted, knowing Teddy had a point. She was silent for a moment.

"People who drive simply watch life happen behind the comfort of their windshields. I like being a part of it."

Teddy nodded at the insightfulness. "I never saw it that way before." She admitted.

"Well that's why you keep me around isn't it?" Cristina joked as they pulled up to her apartment.

"Yeah that's why."

X

The apartment was empty just like Cristina knew it would be. She glided easily to her room leaving Teddy somewhat awkwardly standing in the living room. She had been to the apartment a few times for parties and hanging out with Callie and Arizona but she had never been there alone.

It looked different without a lot of people in it, more lived in. A gray Toshiba laptop lay open on the coffee table, a throw pillow lay forgotten on the floor along with a green afghan by the couch. She moved to the bookcase. It was stacked with many anatomy books like she expected, but there were also murder mysteries and thrillers.

"Enjoying yourself?" Cristina asked suddenly behind her. Teddy jumped slightly and turned around, an abashed look on her face.

The Asian girl smiled at her girlfriend's guilty look now dressed in black jeans, forest green shirt, and black leather jacket. Teddy briefly wondered just how many leather jacket the girl owned.

"Here." Cristina tossed her a helmet. She barely caught it but Cristina didn't comment. Teddy looked at her in confusion. Cristina just smiled in a way that made Teddy slightly worried.

"Come on." Cristina said heading to the door. "Unless you want to continue rifling through my stuff?"

Teddy blushed again and followed her resident out the door.

X

"Nice bike." Teddy complimented once they reached the apartment garage. The bike was sleek and all black. It looked slightly intimidating but secretly gentle. Like Cristina.

"It's a Kawasaki ZX 10R." Cristina said patting the bike the way one would pat a dog.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this." Teddy shook her head. In this short time Cristina had her wrapped around her finger.

"Consider it another item crossed off your bucket list." Cristina shrugged mounting the bike. She looked at Teddy expectantly, who in turn stared at her dumbly.

"Today doctor Altman." Cristina urged putting her helmet on. The resident could almost see the light bulb go off in the blonde's head as she pulled on her own helmet and hesitantly mounted the bike.

The motorcycle roared to life and Teddy immediately grabbed on to Cristina.

"Don't worry." Cristina soothed. "I won't let you fall."

Teddy smiled but didn't release her hands from her lover's slim hips.

"Here we go."

X

**A/N: Okay I know I've been leaving you hanging but I can (almost) promise** **the next chapter will be up sooner and we'll get to see their friends finding out about their relationship but it's up to you to decide how it'll happen. **

**Option 1: Attending hitting on Cristina and we see jealous, possessive Teddy.**

**Option 2: Owen is not as over it as he claims and has (public) fight with Cristina and/or Teddy.**

**Option 3: Or someone just walks in on them and they decide to out themselves. (Not as creative as the others I know)**

**Anyway it's up to you so vote through your reviews!**


	11. Outed

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in months and I feel terrible. I am so sorry reader. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Please review!**

X

When Dr. Webber introduced Carter Moore to Cristina Yang, Teddy immediately knew there would be a problem. The woman was only slightly taller than Teddy's resident with nearly hazel eyes and a slightly off-putting smile. If anything it was an arrogant smirk. The woman came from New Orleans yet had no southern accent. Her skin was the color of caramel and her hair was a light brown with little strands the color of honey when the overhead fluorescent lights hit it just right.

Dr. Moore had only been there for a week and it was already driving the Cardio God insane. The fact that she constantly found excuses to touch Cristina wasn't helping her case and the simple fact that she called her "Cristina" and not "Dr. Yang" made Teddy want to strangle the woman.

"Cristina," Dr. Moore called to the resident with the smallest hint of something unprofessional in her voice. Teddy was really starting to hate the silky timber of her voice.

They were on the surgery floor where scrub nurses and floor nurses floated around keeping the place going like the blood circulating through the very hearts that Cristina enjoyed cutting open. It was a sea of blue scrubs that Teddy nearly felt like she was drowning in as Dr. Moore tried to blatantly flirt with her new subordinate.

The Asian women looked at Moore expectantly either oblivious to the tone or simply choosing to ignore it.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to assist on a aortic resection this afternoon?" The attending's hand rested easily on Cristina's arm as the brunette flashed her an encouraging smile. This woman liked what she saw and she was being obvious about it.

"Actually," Teddy said in a tight voice with a smile trying to mask her annoyance, "Dr. Yang will be assisting me on a ventricular bypass."

"Oh I'm sure I can do both, " Cristina said with a casual shrug.

"No you can't," Teddy said immediately, voice slightly strained, "You have to choose."

Cristina looked between the two women, her eyes flashing as she looked at Teddy.

"I'll consider both and make my decision before lunch."

Moore smiled, squeezing her arm before saying something about a consult and gliding away.

"Dr. Altman can I speak to you for a moment?" Cristina asked with a curt nod to the nearest on-call room.

"Of course Dr. Yang." The attending replied for appearance sake and gestured for Cristina to go first.

Once in the on-call room Cristina allowed her mask to slip as she stood in front of her attending who sat heavily on the bed.

"What's going on with you?" She asked running a hand through her raven curls. She shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Did I do something?"

"No," Teddy sighed, "You're perfect." The blonde missed the small smile that tugged at the corner of the resident's lips before it was replaced with a confused frown. Cristina bit her lip and wondered what she could have done to make Teddy mad but she couldn't think of anything.

She wasn't used to Teddy not being open with her. "Then what is it?"

The attending contemplated telling Cristina the truth, that if Dr. Moore touched her again she was probably gonna…

But no she wouldn't tell her because she didn't want to seem obsessive or clingy. She wouldn't talk about the loaded grins Moore shot at the resident or the taunting, teasing look in her eyes.

She looked at her lover who seemed curled in on herself and small with her back leaning against the doorway. Her lip was being gnawed at with a standard look of concentration and confusion.

"Is it Dr. Moore?" Cristina asked finally looking up from her tennis shoe clad feet.

"Yeah," Teddy said flatly, "I don't know what it is about her."

"I know what you mean," Cristina sounded comfortable again with the usual snark back in her voice, "She is _awfully_ touchy-feely."

Teddy chuckled, "I noticed."

"I swear to God, if she tries to hug me I'll kill her."

They were okay.

X

The pit was slow and interns took to reading medical books and quizzing each other to keep themselves occupied. Every time the ER doors slid open their ears would perk up like they were neglected, undernourished puppies as they waited for some big accident to come barreling through.

Cristina Yang upon seeing this tried to retreat and left the least idiotic intern in charge but not before demanding him not to utterly destroy the pit in her absence. The bright-eyed, socially awkward young male had promised and Cristina had left slightly annoyed at the lack of blood before lunch.

Speaking of lunch…

She only had half and hour to inform one of the attendings about her decision. Clearly she would be scrubbing in with Teddy. Her procedure was harder and would require more hands. It of course had nothing to do with what her and Teddy did in the on-call room after they had talked.

The only problem was telling Moore her decision. Despite the woman's touchiness, Cristina didn't hate her. The only thing was she didn't know if denying Moore now would have any repercussions later because eventually the two would have to operate together.

She sighed and took to the halls wondering why she had to be born a rock star. She found Moore exiting one of the private offices and sighed. Minus well get it out of the way.

"Dr. Moore," She called. Despite all the prodding there was no way in hell she was calling that woman Carter.

Moore smiled at the resident. "Cristina, I take it that you made a decision."

Cristina nodded. "Dr. Altman's needs me for surgery. It's very complicated and I've been treating this patient from the very beginning. But I could recommend Karev or Grey."

The other woman gave her a disappointed frown. "The chief told me you were a great asset to the hospital and I was looking forward to seeing what you could do."

"Oh there will be many more opportunities for us to work together," The resident pointed out not noticing how Moore slowly stepped closer.

"Yes," Moore agreed taking a small step closer, "But this surgery will probably get a bit dicey and I need the best to assist."

She was too close. The resident was backed against the wall. People were noticing, a few nurses stopped and whispered. Cristina shifted uncomfortably.

"Dr. Moore…" She squirmed trying not to openly push the woman off of her and cause a scene.

"Move," A new voice hissed. The dirty blonde attending seemed to tower over them. Her green eyes shone with such anger that it almost frightened the Asian doctor. Moore on her part seemed surprised by the other woman's sudden appearance. She muttered something hastily and scooted away.

"Teddy…"

"Don't. Talk." Her voice had a lethal edge to it. Her eyes were swimming with jealously. She closed them briefly as if trying to gain control. People were still staring.

The kissing was unexpected: bruising and possessive. With no tact at all the attending crashed her lips to her residents. It was rough near the point of pain and full of raw passion.

Cristina's lips were tingly and swollen afterward. Her lips were parted in a gasp as air was pumped back into her lungs. She peaked behind Teddy's solid form. Nurses, residents, and interns alike all looked at the pair with varying degrees of shock on their faces.

Running her fingers through her inky hair, she sighed.

"You do realize," She said turning back to her blonde lover, her voice a mere whisper, "This all just became a lot more complicated."

Teddy peaked over her shoulder at the spectators and smiled.

"Pretend they're not there," Teddy said and kissed her girlfriend senseless one more time.

X

**A/N: I know I haven't updated any of my stories in months and I am so sorry. I'll try to update a whole lot sooner. The next chapter is already in the works. I'm not done with this couple anytime soon. Please review!**


	12. Outed Pt 2

**A/N: Sorry I know it's been awhile. You must hate me, I know I would. Anyway, thank you for your patience. Please review!**

…

Cristina huffed an annoyed breath as she walked down the hall. It seemed like everyone was staring at her but that was probably because they were. It had been a week but clearly the people of Seattle Grace didn't easily forget.

_It's like something out of a bad lifetime movie, _She thought. But then again, she knew she couldn't blame them. She had publically made out with an attending, and a female one at that. But that hadn't been her fault. It was Dr. Moore's fault. Speaking of her, Cristina hadn't seen her since that day. Coincidence? Not. She was probably terrified of Teddy. Truthfully, remembering how absolutely _lethal _Teddy had looked did send a chill up the resident's spine. But she brushed it off as she approached the lab desk.

"Do you have the labs finished for Jason Tanner?" She asked the tech.

The man behind the desk looked her up and down as if he was trying to confirm something. "Dr. Yang, is it?" He wore a twisted grin.

"Yes," Cristina said gritting her teeth. The man's grin only got wider and he nodded before retreating to hopefully retrieve the labs. Cristina sighed, leaning against the desk.

Her friends had taken it well, Meredith already knew of course and she was only met with a few wise-ass remarks from Alex before the subject was dropped.

And Owen knew of course. Funny, how she didn't group him with her other friends. But he was a different friend. The kind of friend that people swear you're still dating because you're that close. He got her coffee, ate with her at lunch, dropped by her flat and they would watch movies. Yes, he was a friend, a really good friend, just different from her other ones.

"Here you go, blood work appears normal," The man said handing her the reports. She scanned them quickly. They did appear normal.

"Thank you," She muttered, pushing herself off the desk and moving down the hall.

_God, it's worse than when people found out about Meredith and McDreamy. _Okay maybe not worse. She wasn't an intern anymore, which was good. But the fact that she was undeniably Teddy's favorite didn't help much. When she walked by, people whispered, when she stopped at nurses' stations people stared.

"You would think they'd be used to the constant grab-ass," Alex remarked, coming to stand next to Cristina at the station.

"Yeah, well," She mumbled non-committedly.

"Seriously," Alex went on, "If you need me to kick some ass, I will."

She turned and looked at him then, trying to figure out his angle. He huffed in mock hurt clearly reading her mind.

"Look I know we weren't best friends in the beginning but it's only you, me, and Meredith out of Bailey's five left. You're my friend, we need to stick together."

She looked at him in surprise. "What happened to you?" Where's the guy who makes a shameless ass out of himself? Where's my evil spawn?" She asked jokingly. He tried to fight a smile but failed.

"He grew up," Alex replied, "And the offer still stands." With that he walked away, white lab coat billowing behind him. She watched him go, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Maybe this wasn't _so _bad.

X

Teddy Altman walked calmly through the halls of Seattle Grace. She was aware of the people looking at her out the corner of their eyes but she was unfazed. She had been shot at in the middle of the freaking desert for God sake, she wasn't afraid of a few gossipy nurses.

"Dr. Altman, a word?" The chief intercepted her as she walked by his office. Teddy knew it would happen eventually.

She nodded at her boss in thanks as he held the door open for her. She collapsed in one of the chairs facing his desk and was surprised at how comfortable it was. The thought of asking where he got them from flittered through her mind before he cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you know that gossip finds a way to enter every crevice of this building," He said looking at her.

She nodded. "Yes, chief."

"So you know that the rumors of you and Dr. Yang have reached my office."

"They're not simply rumors sir. Dr. Yang…Cristina and I have an intimate relationship."

Webber sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He didn't appear surprised. He stared at her while he summed up his thoughts.

"You and Hunt are a lot alike." He paused, and then seeing that she wasn't going to interrupt, forged on. "You both don't concern yourself with childish games and the constant sleeping around this hospital seems to produce. Maybe it's the military background or maybe it's just your overall personality."

"Thank you sir," Teddy said, "But is there anything else? I'm sorry but I have a surgery in 10 minutes."

"Of course, of course but there is one thing." For the first time the chief looked a little chagrined.

"This comes mostly from Bailey, but a bit from me. Cristina has been here from internship and she's been through a lot-"

"Tell Bailey not to worry chief." Teddy said standing and moving to the closed door.

"I'll take care of her."

X

**A/N: Well that was it! Next chapter should be up soon, hopefully in the next few weeks. Please keep reviewing. They keep me motivated!**


End file.
